Talk:E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.
Periods or hyphens Felinoel, when you moved this page, you said, "The periods make it seem like each letter stands for something, which it doesn't, it had hypens in the lyrics so I went with what the lyrics said." Last year on October 6th, Dan Povenmire said this: That's from the original Dan Povenmire Correspondence on October 6, 2008. I'm guessing you used the Closed Captioning as the reference for how the song was spelled. I use the Closed Captioning to help me determine what words are if they're being covered up by other people speaking, music or sound effect. But information from Dan and Swampy should be considered more reliable than the Closed Captioning since that's performed by an outside company. So, even though E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S appears to be an abbreviation, that's the official title, at least until Dan or Swampy tells us otherwise. — RRabbit42 14:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :The hyphens have been left in the body of the lyrics, but the song title has now been changed back to periods. — RRabbit42 14:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, I know not to trust closed captioning, when I said lyrics I was talking about the lyrics in the article. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::When you moved the page, the side effect was that you renamed the song. — RRabbit42 00:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::But...? Thats what I was trying to do? I wouldn't call it a side effect if its the desired effect? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though you put in the hyphens to help clarify the lyrics, the title needed to stay as "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S" because that's how Dan Povenmire wrote it in an e-mail that's been shared here. However, you did say that you've been away for a while, so you might not have read that particular message. I think we've got it straightened out now. — RRabbit42 04:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :No no, I understood that when you said it, I didn't realize he called it that and so I tried to keep its title the same as its lyrics. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) This song talks about episodes that weren't aired yet! Although I love this song, I just realized that there's a few problems with it! For one, in the first verse, Candace brings up the time when they traveled back to the jurassic era with the time machine from the museum in the episode "It's About Time!". That episode was aired 3 episodes after "Jerk De Soleil". She also brings up the episode "Tree To Get Ready" when she brings up the robot tree houses Phineas and Ferb had created, one for her of course as well. "Tree To Get Ready" was 6 episodes after "Jerk De Soleil"... :You didn't read the Backround Information right? It said Production order and broadcast order are sometimes very different. Many of the things that Candace describes the boys doing, audiences hadn't seen them do when this episode had originally aired.